


AC3 Ending rewritten

by CoffeeSmutLover



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSmutLover/pseuds/CoffeeSmutLover
Summary: Connor has reached the pinnacle of his quest, Charles Lee is within arms length, will he be able to deliver the killing blow ?AC3 spoilers obviously
Kudos: 3





	AC3 Ending rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch this video before you read this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-gRROe0xW4&t=304s
> 
> So clearly I was unsatisfied with the ending of AC3 and wanted a little bit more depth and emotion between the antagonist and protagonist.

Connor had entered the Inn where he knew he would find Charles Lee, sitting there. Waiting, waiting for Connor to give the final blow. Charles was tired of running as he knew Connor would always find him and end his life. A pitiful end to a Templar. Shameful to say the least. Never should you just let your enemies kill you that easily. The gunshot wound that Connor had inflicted upon him was extremely painful and most definitely fatal. With reliable help too far away and Charles just too tired. He had only one wish, and that was to get drunk and die peacefully at the local Inn. He had known Connor would follow him and when the door to the Inn had opened and closed, his heart had skipped a beat. Ratonhnhake:ton had finally come for him and found him, there was no point running now. It was all hopeless.

He approached him slowly, clutching at an already bleeding but not fatal side wound. Luckily the wooden spear had managed to miss vital organs, or at least he had hoped so. Charles took a sip of his strong liquor as Connor had grabbed a chair and sat it beside him. Charles’s heart began to race, it wasn’t the fear of death he was afraid of but rather how quickly and painfully said death would get him. There was silence in the air or so Charles had perceived. The combination of blood loss and alcohol numbing his hearing. He took another sip and passed on the bottle to Connor. A gentleman’s deed. Connor never had a liking for alcohol, as it had numbed the senses. Though this time it was an exception. He took the bottle and along with it two large gulps of the bitter substance down his throat. The burning sensation clearly unpleasant to him. Connor had a knife that he had put down along with the bottle, his intentions were clear. Charles swallowed loudly and looked at him.

“Why?” Connor asked before clearing his throat. “Why fight against me?” his voice stoic just as his body language. He was clearly expecting an answer but got none. He picked up his knife and gently took Charles’s head in his palm, drawing him closer. Close enough for them to touch foreheads. “I have… no reason” Charles said through a semi drunken and bloodied breath. It was clear Connor was heading in for the final blow. “Wait.” It was rather strange chasing after one of your main enemies, only to not finish him quickly. His values were never meant for someone to suffer in their pain, but something, maybe desperation had stopped him. “Please, Ratonhnhake:ton …I don’t want …to die like this.” Connor’s face was a mixture of confusion and rage. “Speak sense, I have not come here to give you another chance to live.” “I… know” Charles said. “My suffering would only end quicker at your hands… but this, please”. It was rather clear Charles would not live longer than 10 maybe 15 minutes. Connor felt a sense of sorrow, deep within him. That same desperation in his mother voice years prior to tell him to go and leave her, somehow showed up in Charles. Her character somehow manifesting parts of itself in him. It was not possible, merely an illusion.

Somehow, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his greatest enemy. The most honourable thing he could do was to end his life, end his suffering. Sweat droplets had formed at Charles’s forehead, clearly indicating a great sense of distress and pain. Charles tried to get up from his chair, Connor stopping him with a knife against his throat. “Mother nature… had given me life… Honour me the right of her taking me back…” Charles was clearly delusional at this point, or was he? Connor had always believed in the giving and taking forces of nature, he even taught his closest friend about it. He believed that everything in nature had a soul, a purpose and in certain cases a final wish.

He withdraws his knife and watched him get up; you follow him closely. He had by no means the desire or capacity to run, never mind escape. They exited the door being completely oblivious of the busy tavern. “What on earth am I thinking?” Connor thought to himself as he eyed his Templar companion and followed him from behind. The backside of the inn provided some relief as there was an empty bench and a beautiful scenery of nature, since this Inn was on the outskirts of the city. A bustling, brawling and fighting city in contrast to the serenity of nature. Charles collapsed on the bench providing little relief for his pain, exaggerating it 10-fold and caused him to make a quick hissing sound. Connor remained standing only eyeing him closely with folded arms, forgetting about his own injury. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Charles asked nonchalantly. Connor couldn’t deny the pure essence and beauty of nature, he grew up in it. “Yes… it is.” Connor grew anxious when Charles dug in his jacket to get a pocket of coins. “The alcohol’s effects are quickly wearing off… The pain is…” Charles clutched his chest clearly in some other severe form of pain. He gasped for air, his lungs filling with blood. Laudanum, Connor knew clearly. Him getting this would leave Charles a chance to escape, but clearly this man was in so much pain and he knows the consequences if he tried to escape.

Connor quickly returned from a local drug store. Charles’s eyes where closed but still had a steady breath. He was still alive. “The laudanum was quite expensive.” “Thank… you.” Charles made sure to drink much more than the prescribed dose to ensure his death was as painless as possible. If the blood loss wouldn’t kill him then the overdose in the quick acting drug certainly would. Charles chuckle lightly before letting the bottle fall from his hand, shattering into thousands of pieces. The hand is attached to a dying body. “Isn’t life just strange?” Connor intently looked at him. “Who on earth would guess that my greatest opposing… “Charles coughed up blood “would come to comfort me in my dying moments.” That hit Connor like a ton of freshly baked bricks. Why did he comfort him? Why did he fight him? He wasn’t even the one to kill his mother. “Your mother would have been so proud… of you, she was kind just like you. I know … you think … I should have died horribly and quickly… But for what it’s worth, thank you… “The drugs are clearly taking effect. His breathing becoming temporarily easier and his chest can expand further. Oozing more blood in the process. “and please forgive… forgive me…” Charles said before looking at him, nodding and closing his eyes. His body quickly fell limp the moment Connor pushed his knife into his heart. Permanently sealing his fate for good.

His return to homestead was full of sorrow. He had lost everyone he loved: Achilles, his mother and closest friend. The people he wanted to kill; all dead, including his Templar father. He thought that this would bring him some sort of relief, hope even for a better future. Those feelings … were absent. The deed has been done, years lost and still nothing changed. On the approach of Achilles’s home, he stepped on the front porch and looked behind him, just as the sun was starting to set. The beauty was truly immense, it caused no other emotion except awe. The tomahawk that he impaled on one of the pillars. He stood next to it, looked down, sighed and then removed it. He took the tool with him inside the house knowing that his work has only begun as an Assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was that. Please don't bite my head off for Charles Lee, because in the end I truly did feel bad for him (Even though what he did, he still is just human) And please don't get me started on Connor ;)


End file.
